The present invention relates to a poisonous bait container for containing poisonous baits for killing crawling insects such as cockroaches or ants.
Japanese Utility Model Publication (Kokoku) No.(SHO) 64-772 discloses one of conventional poisonous bait containers for killing crawling insects. The poisonous bait container of this type includes a main body with a shape of small triangular pipe providing a narrow passage for inviting crawling insects. On the inner surface of the bottom portion of this main body a poisonous bait holding portion for holding a poisonous bait to kill crawling insects such as cockroaches or the like insects.
In the container main body, the bottom wall defines about 45 degrees with respect to the pair of side walls just adjacent this bottom wall. The outer surface of the bottom wall is constructed to be adhered to an appropriate place, e.g., a periphery of a room.
In the operation of such a conventional poisonous bait container, the main-body bottom wall is adhered to the horizontal floor or vertical wall at a periphery of a room. Therefore, this poisonous bait container can not be fixed closely to the periphery with its two side walls being directly in contact with the right-angled corner defined by the floor and wall.
Accordingly, the poisonous bait container of such a conventional type requires a relatively large space because of the necessity of adhering the largest wall, i.e., the bottom wall, to the floor or wall and degrades the outer appearance because of projecting its right-angled vertex portion defined by the two side walls from the floor or wall. Moreover, the insecticidal effect of this container to the crawling insects is relatively low because the insect-inviting passage can not be provided Just along the corner defined by the floor and wall.